The Ridgeview High School Pregnancy Pact
by Kimmy Jo Love
Summary: Sam and Freddie  and Gibby  try to figure out why it seems like all the girls in their grade are getting kncoked up. At the sae time, thy are also trying to figure out why Carly is being so distant. Rated T for language and adult themes.


"Have you seen Carly anywhere?" I asked Freddie that morning when I walked into school. "I've called her, I've texted her, and I haven't heard from her in, like, four days. I'm starting to get really worried."

Freddie shook his head. "Nope. Haven't seen her since right after the last iCarly. And that was almost a week ago."

I looked down at my shoes. "Have you talked to Spencer?"

"Nope," Freddie responded. "Haven't seen him either."

Wendy quickly walked by in all her pregnant glory, with all of her friends surrounding her. The sight made me want to vom. Instead, I was extremely craving spaghetti tacos and a hamburger. Unfortunately, I couldn't get my spaghetti tacos because STUPID SPENCER WON'T BOTHER TALKING TO ANYBODY AND EITHER WILL HIS GOODY-TWOSHOWS LITTLE SISTER! It's pissing me off, majorly.

Freddie slammed his locker shut and followed me towards Howard's class (yuck). "Do you think they went somewhere? Do you think there was some family emergency or something? Because this is starting to get on my nerves."

"And you think it isn't getting on _my _nerves?" I exclaimed. "_I'm _her best friend. _I _should know where she is." Two other pregnant girls that I recognized from my English class (not that I paid much attention, but whatever) strolled by, trying to get to their first class. I scoffed. Failures, these days.

I quickly saw Gibby prancing towards Freddie and I as we walked in Howard's room. "Where the hell is Carly?" he asked. "She's been gone for almost a week."

"You think it's not pissing us off?" Freddie clarified. "Because it is."

I was watching Gibby looking around at all of the girls in our class. I had to say, there were at least five girls in there that were knocked up, maybe even more. "What up with all the preggos these days?" The question was more to myself than to Freddie or the Gibster.

It had been going on for, like, almost three months now. Ever since Wendy found out that she was pregnant, it seemed like that was the thing that all juniors and seniors were doing. But why? Who would want to get knocked up in high school? I learned that lesson when I found out that I have some half-brother that my mom had when she was sixteen. Apparently, he lives in Guatemala or something. I could care less. With Melanie already being a total pain in the ass, I don't really want to think about another sibling.

"Everyone shut their pieholes!" Mr. Howard exclaimed as he strode into the classroom. "It's time for class, okay? Get out your notebooks, we have to take a lot of notes today."

I didn't bother getting out my notebook. I knew that with the right amount of threatening, I could just have Freddie give me the notes in study hall or something.

Mr. Howard looked over at me. "Miss Puckett, have you seen Carlotta lately? She's missed a whole chapter, almost."

I shook my head. "Haven't seen Carly in almost a week. Sorry."

Freddie and I glanced at each other quickly, both of us with worried looks on our faces. It was then that someone came bursting through the door.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Howard," Carly explained. "Doctors' appointment."

"Whatever," Mr. Howard mumbled as he marked Carly down as tardy in his memo book.

Carly quickly walked down the rows of seats and sat down in her usual spot right next to me, and right in front of Freddie. She quickly got out a notebook and pencil and started to write down all the notes that Howard had started to put up on the board.

"Where the hell have you been?" Freddie and I asked in unison as we both gave Carly our "worried" faces. I glared at him, pissed off that we always said things at the same time.

"Dude, we really gotta stop doing that."

"So…where have you been?" Freddie asked. I could tell that Gibby was trying to get in our conversation from the other side of the room. Nub, stay out of it.

Carly looked down at the floor. "I'll tell you guys later."

"Why can't you tell us now?" I pressed.

"Because I don't feel like it and I don't want to get into trouble," Carly snapped.

Freddie and I gave each other weird looks and were about to get back to what we were doing before, when Wendy screamed super loud. And _that's _when things started to get chaotic.


End file.
